Disappearing Acts
by OhSorry-DidIOffendYou
Summary: Title has little to do with story. Starts off Quamcedes. Later on we might get some Samcedes. May even throw in some Puckcedes. Not sure whats endgame. Drama. Give it a try. Let me know what you think. Be gentle : Enjoy! excuse errors/absolutely terrible at editing


She stared down at the sink full of pregnancy test stoic from shock. A knock at the door broke her from her trance. She turned just in time to see realization dawn upon her bestfreinds face, it quickly turned to concern. Mercedes slid to the ground resting her back against the cabinet of the sink and hugged her knees to her chest. Santana kneeled in front of her and embraced her in a hug before pulling away.

Santana: What are you going to do?

Mercedes: I don't know...

Santana: You have to tell them.

Mercedes: I know.

Santana: And if they don't support whatever decision you make you tell those motherfuckers to go fuck themselves. And then you get your ass on the first plane back to Miami alright?

Mercedes nods her head, involuntarily allowing a single tear to trail down her cheek. Santana sits next to her and coerce her to rest her head on her lap as she runs her hands through her hair soothingly.

Santana: Your my best friend Cede, and I'm here for you; no matter what.

Mercedes is the last to exit her gate. She's carrying her duffel bag across her shoulder. She's wearing a green polo hoodie, gray sweatpants a black leather jacket and tan uggz. She changed in the bathroom halfway before landing. Her hair was in loose waves down her back but she wasnt wearing any make up knowing it would run due to the spontaneous outburst of tears. She still hadnt figured out how to inform her lovers that she was pregant. _God, I dont even know if I'm going to keep this baby so is it even worth telling them about it- Oh shit, there they are_. Despite the uneasiness she felt the entire plane ride she couldnt help but beam at the two people she'd spent the past 7 months of her life with. Quinn ran over to her almost knocking her to the ground as she enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

Quinn: I've missed you M J

Mercedes: Missed you too Que

She slightly pulls away to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She lifts Mercedes duffel bag over her head and places it over her own.

Quinn: How was the trip?

Before Mercedes can answer Quinns question she's in the air, soft blonde hair nuzzling her chin and big lips placing kiss after sloppy kiss on her neck. She bites her lip to surpress her laughter. He places her on the ground and tightens his grip around her waist eliminating any space between them. His kiss is the oppisite of Quinns, while she took the reserved approach remaining mindful of her enviorment Sam sucked, nibbled, and licked not caring who saw.

Sam: Hey, baby.

Mercedes: Hey

She smiled against his lip before he pulled back studying her face. His smile quickly dissapeared and he glanced over at Quinn who was now resting her chin on his shoulder staring at Mercedes mirroring his expression of concern.

Sam: Whats wrong?

Quinn: Good question.

Mercedes: Nothing, just really tired.

Quinn: Are you sure, cause it looks like you've been crying..

Sam knew that there was more to it but could tell by her expression that she didn't want to talk about it, he turned his back to her and pat his hip before grabbing Quinns hand.

Sam: C'mon, we could talk about whatever it is later.

She smiled at him appreciating his ability to always know when to ward of an unwanted conversation before jumping on his back and resting her head against his.

Quinn: No, I want to talk about this right now. I've kept my mouth shut for weeks, two fucking weeks of walking on eggshells, and biting my fucking tongue-

Mercedes: Sammy-

Sam: No Cedes, she's right. You've been acting...different. Whats going on with you.

Mercedes: God, nothings wrong. All I said is that the smell of that fruity ass perfume fucking stinks and is making me nauseous. My fucking bad for thinking we were at a point in this relationship where i could be honest with your overly sensitive ass!

Sam: I think we can all agree that this isnt about perfume.

Mercedes: Yes it is

Quinn: No its not

Mercedes: Yes it is

Sam: No Its not!

Quinn and Mercedes were both shocked to silence. They've never seen him this angry before, they have heard him raise his voice , but it was never directed towards them. They both watched him intently as he shut his eyes and clenched his jaw trying to calm himself down. Mercedes pulled out a chair from the dining room table Sam was leaning on and rested her elbows on her knees before rubbing her face in exhaustion scolding herself for the problems her irrational hormones were causing. _Just tell them, get it over with_.

Sam: Its about the fact that your pulling away from us Mercy, you've been distance. You barely let us touch you, I could amost swear you start these little fights on purpose; so we wont have sex.

Mercedes: Its not that I don't want to be with you guys, I do its just.

Quinn: what?

Mercedes: What do you want?

Sam: What do you mean what do we want, we want you.

Mercedes: Yea, but what do you guys want from me, from this. Where do you see this thing that we've been doing going. Where does marraige fit in? **How** does marraige fit in? Kids? I just feel like we're at a point in this relationship where we move foward or we break apart.

Sam: Why? Why can't we just stay the way we are.

Quinn: I like the way we are, and as far as marraige and kids, I dont need that. I just want things to stay the way they are.

Sam: She means the way they were before you spent that weekend with Santana in Miami. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl but she's made it perfectly clear that she doesnt exactly approve of us. What happened there huh? Did she set you up? Did you meet someone? Is that what this is about, you met someone who has more to offer you then we do.

Mercedes: Ofcourse not, and she doesnt dissaprove of us, she dissaproves of the fact that you two were dating four months before I came along which is partially my fault.

Quinn: Hows that your fault

Mercedes: At the beggining of our relationship I didnt feel secure. For a while i just kinda felt like...this object you guys used to spice up your relationship and I confided that in her, she's my bestfriend.

Sam: So there isnt anyone else

Mercedes: God know, I dont want anyone but you, both of you.

Quinn walked over to where mercedes was sitting and kneeled in front of her grabbing both her hands staring up at her with hopeful eyes

Quinn: Then whats the problem, why cant we just be.

Mercedes: Because things are going to change

Quinn: They dont have to

Mercedes: Yes they do

Quinn: Why

Mercedes looked over at Sam finally allowing her tears to fall freely.

Mercedes: Cause I'm Pregnant

Quinn Looked shock, but Sams expression remained unreadible.

Mercedes: Say something.

Without a word, or a glance in either females direction, Sam grabbed the car keys and left their apartment.

Quinn held mercedes close, and sqeezed tight trying to still the shakes of her gut wrenching sobs all the while cooing in her ear how much she was loved and supported despite initial reactions. They lay on their sides in their bedroom with Mercedes back to Quinns front.

Quinn: Dont cry M J eveything gonna be alright, what I said before, I didnt mean it, really. I just didnt want you to think that our happiness should be based on whether or not we have kids, or whether or not we get married. But I can't wait to see the beautiful baby you bring into this world. If thats what you want to do. This is your decision, and no matter what you choose I'll support you 100 % and I'm sure Sam feels the same way. He's just...shocked right now. And I know you're scared M J but you dont have to be cause you dont have to go through this alone, I promise. You have me and Sam.

Mercedes couldnt do anything but cry. Quinns words sounded great, it was everything she needed to hear, but she couldnt help shake the feeling that things wouldnt be so simple, that this was the end, and it was all her fault.

Sam sat in the parkinglot listening to the sound of the horn the faries made as they reached dock with silent tears streaming down his face. He had never been more angry with himself; more dissapoined. He'd ruined her life, there was so much she wanted to do with her life that would be damn near impossible with a kid, so many oppertunities that had recently arisin that she would have to turn down if she was pregnant. And how would Quinn feel about it. He always knew he wanted to be a father some day. If the circumstances were different he'd be ecstatic.

When he walked through the door the next morning Mercedes was standing by the coffee machine wrapped in a bathrobe and Quinn was sitting at the table in one of his shirts. He could tell they just got out of the shower because both of their heads were wet and he couldnt help but let his mind go to a dirty place before returning to the situation at hand. Quinn was glaring at him, and Mercedes wouldnt look at him. It hurt, knowing that she needed him and he wasnt there, knowing how dissapointed she must feel. Even without her staring directly at him he could tell that she'd been crying. His heart ached as images of her of the expression on her face before he left flooded his thought.

Quinn: Where were you?

Sam: Nowhere, I just needed to clear my head

He answered without breaking eye contact from Mercedes. He walked up to her but even with him in close proximity she wouldnt look at him.

Sam: I'm sorry, I shouldnt have left like that.

Mercedes walked over to where Quinn was and sat in the seat next to her casting her eyes to the ground. Her lips quivered, and she shut her eyes tightly before opening her mouth to speak.

Mercedes: I want to do whats right, but I dont know what that is.

Quinn: I think that this should be your decision to make. Your the one who would have to carry this baby for nine months, and your the one who would have to deal with the emotional consequences of an abortion, or adoption. So.., you decide, and whatever you choose, we'll support you, right sam.

Sam: I think you should get rid of it.

Quinn: Sam!

Sam: Mercy, you know you're not ready for this,

Quinn: Sam!

Sam: I know its hard to here but we're not ready for a baby, none of us are; emotionally, financially.

Quinn: Maybe we should listen to what M J thinks before you-

He kneals in front of her and moves her head to his line of vision. He sees the tears forming in her eyes but knows despite the pain she may feel now, this is the best decision for her, for all of them.

Sam: When we have a baby, dont you want to be able to give it everything this world has to offer, cause I do. And I can't right now, we cant, It would be stupid to bring a child in this world just for them to struggle through life, I dont want my child to have the same upbringing I did, I want them to have better. We cant be selfish about this-

Quinn: Shut the fuck up Sam! Mercy, thats just his oppinion, should you take it into consideration? yes, but dont let that influence what you feel is right. What do you think we should do-

Mercedes: Is that really what you think?

Mercedes ask looking into his eyes for the first time searching for the truth. He nods his head, and thats all the comfirmation she needs. Without another word or glance in either persons direction, she locks herself in the bedroom, and remains their for the next two hours. When she finally ressurfaced Sam in Quinn were in the same positions they were in when she left. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt knee high boots, abeige blouse and a black pea coat.

Sam: Where are you going?

Mercedes: Where do you think I'm going? work.

Sam: I thought you called in

Mercedes: I did, but i changed my mind

Sam: Mercedes-

Mercedes: I cant stay here right now, Ok?

Mercedes heads to the door but stops once her hand touches the door knob

Mercedes: Dont stress, I heard you loud and clear. My appointments thursday morning at 9, and Quinn?

Quinn: yea?

Mercedes: You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

It was 10:45 on a thursday morning and he sat in his car in the parking lot of the free clinic waiting for her. He didnt want her to go through it alone, but she didnt want him to go in with her, she barely let him drop her off. Quinn was suppose to be there but she got called in to WCA (the hospital she works at). He thought that this was the best decision, but he wasnt so sure anymore. His thoughts were broken at the sound of the passenger door slamming shut, he looked over at mercedes and she was staring out the window. It was pouring outside, and she was drenched. He grabbed her hand and to his delight she didnt pull away, but to his dissapointment she didnt squeeze it back the way she used to.

Sam: I told you to text me when you got out so I could pick you up out front.

She didnt respond, it was as if he hadnt said anything at all.

Sam: How do you feel.

Mercedes turned and looked at him for the first time in the past four days and he knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

Mercedes: I dont feel anything.

It had been a month. Things were different, she was different, she didnt trust them anymore. He knew it was his fault, he knew he had to fix it, but he didnt know how. So he did what he does with any problem he doesnt know how to fix; he ignored it; pretended everything was ok. He pretended not to notice the way she'd initially tense everytime he touched her. Not to notice the way she questioned almost everything he'd say when she use to simply accept his words without doubt. He pretended not to notice the fact that she'd stopped smiling; the expression that used to be her natural state. Ignored the fact that she treated sex as an obligation oppose to the luxury it used to be; the fact that she never let him hold her after even though that used to be her favorite part. He had to fix it. He was going to fix it before it caused too much damage; before he lost her. He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of his cell phone.

Hello?

It was a private number, and no one was talking, all he could here was what appeared to be the sound of sniffling, and a disheveled sob.

Sam: Quinn? What happend?

Quinn: She's gone Sam.

Sam: What do you mean, she's gone.

Quinn: I mean she's gone! All her stuff is gone! she left-

Sam: What? no. This cant be happening, this cant be happening.

Quinn lets out a humorless laugh

Quinn: This is all your fault, I knew this was going to happen. I knew she wouldnt be able to bear the sight of us if we let her go through with that stupid stupid abortion.

Sam: Fuck! Quinn calm down, I'm coming home right now. Where did she go?

Quinn: I dont fucking know Sam! If I knew I wouldnt be on the fucking phone crying to you, I'd go get her.

Sam: Did you call her mother? Santana?-

Quinn: Loretta spoke to her earlier today but is under the impression that she's still here and Santana's not picking up her phone.

They'd been fighting when the call came. All Sam and Quinn ever did when they were alone was fight, It was ten times worse without mercedes there. Sam had never felt more happy then he did when one of his and Quinns tiffs were interupted by the sound of Quinns Cell phone Blasting "Love On Top"; which was personally set for Mercedes. He also never felt more jelous. He couldnt help but feel a tinge of resentment towards Quinn for being the one Mercedes Called first.

Quinn: Cedes, I'm sorry for everything thats happened, just come back-

Sam grabbed the phone from Quinns ear and put it on speaker

Sam: Mercy, baby where are you. We're coming to get you right now-

Mercedes: No.

Sam: No?

Quinn: M J-

Mercedes: I didnt feel right not giving you guys an explanation. You deserve more than a phone call but I know that if I would've done this in person Que you wouldve convince me to stay.

Sam: Done what in person?

Mercedes: I couldnt take it anymore, I couldnt stand what we've become.

Quinn: Its not too late to fix it M J just come back

Mercedes: Being with you guys, just reminds me of what I'd done.

Sam: Mercy-

Mercedes: We dont want the same things in life, Sam. You didnt want a baby I get it, you werent ready. And Quinn neither were you, even though you said you were I know you werent. Everyday I think about what happened at that...place, and it tears me up inside. Sam I love you.

Sam: Mercy-

Mercedes: Quinn I love you

Quinn: M J-

Mercedes: I probably always will, but I **cant** be with you.

As soon as the words leave her mouth she hangs up the phone and shuts her eyes squeezing the hand that reached out to her offering support.

Santana: I know It's hard, you did a good thing. But i still think you should tell them, atleast Sam-

Mercedes: What difference does it make San, he doesnt want a baby.

_**As soon as she entered the room she was hit with the urge to vomit. She didnt want to do this, but Sam made some good points. And the bottom line was he didnt want a child. She didnt want him to resent it, and her for ruining his life. There was a knock on the door before the nurse came in and handed her a peice of paper**_

_**Mercedes: Whats that**_

_**Before the the questions fully leaves her mouth she glances down at the peice of paper and realises what she's staring at**_

_**Nurse: The sonogram honey, the babies three and a half months along, its a girl-**_

_**Mercedes: Whoa whoa whoa, why are you telling me that, why the fuck would you tell me that, and give me this. I told the lady out front I didnt want to know.**_

_**Nurse: Sorry, misunderstanding. Anywho, put this on, Dr. will be with you in a few minutes.**_

_**As soon as the nurse left the room she let out a long sob as she undressed. She must of blacked out cause the next thing she remembered was jumping off of the surgical table, grabbing her clothes and purse and running out of room and into the bathroom of the waiting room. She changed as fast as her body would allow her to and ran outside into the rain. She wasnt ready to face Sam yet, she knew she must've looked like a mad woman to those passing by but she didnt care. **_

_**For a moment she felt relieved, she was going to have this baby, a little girl. She was disgusted with herself for letting it get this far, being at a place like this, coming so close to making the biggest mistake of her life. Deep down inside she always knew she wouldnt be able to go through with it, and she prayed that Sam would stop her but he didnt. And as soon as thoughts of Sam and Quinn had entered her mind her sense of relief quickly faded turning to numbness. A numbness she was greatful for, thanking god she wouldnt have to deal with the pain that was sure to come once it passed.**_


End file.
